The present invention relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to motor vehicle frame stiffener bars.
Structural reinforcements are commonly employed within motor vehicles to enhance the rigidity of the motor vehicle frame and to provide an increased level of protection against intrusion into the passenger compartment during a collision or rollover. One type of structural reinforcement used is a stiffener bar assembly placed along the motor vehicle roofline between the motor vehicle A-pillar and B-pillar. Such a stiffener bar assembly is comprised of a stiffener bar made of a rigid material, such as a metal, and is attached to the A-pillar and B-pillar using a sufficient fastening device, such as one or more bolts.
Use of the above-described stiffener bar assembly adds to the overall rigidity of the motor vehicle by helping to maintain the relationship between the A-pillar and B-pillar, even during a severe collision or rollover. Consequently, use of the stiffener bar assembly helps to maintain the integrity of the motor vehicle passenger compartment and helps to protect those passengers seated within the passenger compartment. The above-described stiffener bar assembly is often covered with an energy-absorbing material to protect the passenger compartment occupants from injury that may result from contact with the bar.
While the above described stiffener bar assembly has proven to be commercially acceptable for its intended applications, it is amenable to improvement. Specifically, the above described assembly fails to provide for an energy-absorbing material having an additional protective layer that surrounds the interface between the stiffener bar and a door frame so as to permit engagement of the stiffener bar by the door frame without the energy-absorbing material being damaged. Further, the above described stiffener bar fails to provide a cover that is able to seal the periphery of the energy-absorbing material surrounding the interface between the door frame and the stiffener bar. Consequently, there is a need for a stiffener bar possessing such features.
The present invention overcomes the prior art deficiencies by providing an enhanced stiffener bar assembly. The enhanced stiffener bar assembly includes a stiffener bar covered with a protective energy-absorbing material. The stiffener bar contains at least one receptor for receiving a door frame. The area surrounding the receptor is bordered by a bezel. The bezel is secured to the protective energy-absorbing material and protects the material during installation of the door frame and provides a covering for any exposed material.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.